This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMR Spectroscopy 1-D Proton, TOCSY and NOESY NMR spectra, run with water presaturation and gradient enhanced COSY and HSQC spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-800 MHz spectrometer at 298 K (25 degree C). Chemical shifts were measured relative to DSS.